guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blessing of the Luxons
faction gain i figured out that you gain 5 faction per foe and when you kill a boss you gain 5 x amount of foes killed max 125 faction. tamable pets do not count.----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 06:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) This is pretty sweeet actually. :and in Hard mode you can dubbele----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 14:56, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I'm so confused about this boss cap faction thingy. This article makes that point very unclear. And why does it tell me I have killed 25 foes? Is that like magical?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:23, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :5 x 25 foes = 125 the maximum just like i wrote above ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 06:16, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::So the amount of faction you get for killing a boss is based on the number of foes you kill before you get to the boss? It doesn't say that on the page. Could someone put it there? Because it is not obvious... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:22, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::just putted on the table hope this helps you. ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 07:52, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Get a bonus after 100 foes or something? Combines well with Vanquisher title though... : No there is no bonus after 100 foes... same formula applies with the max cap at 25 foes. Rcollins779x 20:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Best Farming Ever? Anyone tested whats the best area to farm with blessing? I think it can be the best and fastest way to farm faction then doing quests or competitive missions if done in HM with a succession of bosses killed. Rcollins779x 09:08, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :Going from Aspenwood Gate (Luxon) in HM, with the Return of the Yeti quest active, will give around 1600 Luxon points in 10 min or so, maybe a little longer if you have to bring any hench. Head up toward the monk boss in the N center first (the quest boss is there too), then back west to the rit & ranger bosses.Fourth Horseman 09:28, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :: just have to make sure to get the 25 first kills, too bad i completed those quests already ;( Rcollins779x 09:45, 30 June 2007 (CDT) It is possible to have both Kurzick and Luxon blessings active, for a whopping +50 max health, and a kickass +6 unremovable health regeneration. I have a screenshot of it, but I'll upload it later. :Is it now? Blessings don't carry over through Zone portals, and So far as I know, there's no zones with both Luxon and Kurzick NPC's at shrines. Mesodreth Blackwing 07:36, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::if your in an area where the "faction line" is splitting im about 80% certain theres both kurzick and luxon shrines :::Some outposts always stay with a certain faction. So, if you leave from Breaker Hollow when under Kurzick control, Jade Flats (Luxon) and Cavalon will still (always) be Luxon. This just extends the previous point. GW-Susan 22:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) As to farming, if you kill everything to get the vanquishing bonus (50 faction per enemy killed), it's a pretty fast way to get faction. 125 Boss Bonus Cap 10 points per foe - 125 / 10 = 12,5 foes per boss - cool anet - kill that half foe over there :) 02:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :It's 5 per. 02:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::But the article was inaccurate, so I can see why you'd think that. 02:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) 250 Boss Bonus Cap It says to me you gain 250 luxon faction whenever I kill a boss in HM, even though I haven't killed 25 foes yet... Has anyone else noticed this? See the screenshot below. Karya Foxstep 12:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : The article is inaccurate. It should be MIN(250,20*(amount of foes killed)) for HM. Correct Version --Evenfall 12:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC)